The Pearl Diaries
by xox-prada4eva-xox
Summary: Pearls life on the southside reef!1 Who will she meet? Who is friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I am back! I cant believe that fanfiction deleted the story again but this time evrything is spelt right therefore no one can complain and report it! like last time I'm keeping the dates the same as when they were written._

 _Chapter 1_

 _ **Nov 2nd 2010**_

You are reading my diary! It includes everything I've done in my life so far so have fun reading too.

I am Pearlescent florida Falls but most people just call me Pearl and I am 17. I'm a Sparkling jewel fish which are very rare to find. We get the name from the way our scales sparkle and the way our coloring varies like jewels. My hair is hot pink, coral orange and purple that goes all the way down to my tail. My facial features include deep black circles around my eyes and blue eyes. All this is surrounded by a pale peppermint blue and a amazing green. My lips and arms are a shiny gold and loads of people ask me if it's real gold.

I have a mom and dad and I live in the Great Barrier Reef in Hawaii in the Southside reef. I go to Coral JR High School and I'm quite popular with a lot of people in school and I have a crush amazing guy (I'll tell u later).

But someone named Marlin is _soooooo_ not pop-pu-lar! He's so plain and boring and so goody-goody in class and always getting good reports. Omg he like studies every single night also he keeps his desk neat and tidy and never lets anybody touch it or draw a line on it! And he has no friends and sits on his own at lunch! I sit with loads of friends and they will squabble over who's sitting next to me, and Reef, which he is a super, cool, extremely popular fish, and guess what? I overheard one of his conversations and he said: "I think Pearl is so hot!"

Also, some girl called Angie is in my class as well! I hate that stupid little tramp soooo much I just want to punch her cos' she's so fat and I hope she gets expelled tomorrow in the most shameful way possible!

I swam threw the corridor on my way to lesson when I saw him! He was the sexiest guy ever! HOT! A fun bright yellow and he has a big celestial blue spot surrounded by another jet black circle. Also all the girls are all madly in love with him and they all chase him, constantly asking for his number but I'm well too smart for that kind of thing. Whenever I swim (get it?) past him, I get a scent of gorgeous aftershave and that's just so awesome!

Well this is the 1st chapter complete! I shall continue with the other chapters later!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _AN: OK everyone new chapter! Also Pearl's school nemesis arrives on the scene in this chap (it's pretty obvious who she is) Also I was really busy so I dint have time to put a lot of stuff in here. Also stop flaming my story idiots!_

 _ **Nov 5th 2010**_

Me + Reef are going out together SO THAT MEANS I'm super popular and no more annoying Angie because Reef's friends could join up with my friends and we could batter (get it? Cos she's a fish) Angie. Reef is so,o,o,o,o,,o cool! He likes me because I'm naughty in class, wear make-up like foundation, I've got loads of friends and sometimes I swear! Not like goody-goody marlin who never, ever swears!

Oh yeah Reef is like soo amazing because we knocked Angie and her stupid girl gang tf out. There all show offs because they wear make up fake tan like me and shoes, bags and jewelery. I was swimming down the corridor with Reef, talking when suddenly Angie bumped into me.

"What the hell Pearl?" moaned Angie as she fell over! Ha!

"What the hell's up with you!" I shouted back at her

"You need to watch where your going or are u too fat to swim probably?!" Angie moaned

"No, you're too fat to dodge past, god you are such a whale!" I said and pointed my fin right in her face

"Whatever!" whined Angie then she stole my Gucci bag "Ewww, I bet this Gucci bag isn't even real! I bet it's just a cheap thrift store copy!" She said and then threw it at the wall

"How dare you!" I shouted and then me and Reef grabbed Angie. All her stupid friends tried to join in but mine and Reefs friends stopped them. Reef then threw Angie at the wall.

"Take that!" he said "And don't ever touch things you can't afford ever again!"

I had a slumber party last night an I talked about how gay the new biology teacher was, my friends were laughing over it, also they were doing ma hair and I was putting loads o f make-up, my foundation. I put on blusher, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss and faketan. Then we all talked about how stupid Angie was and whether we should wreck her again in the week.


	3. Chapter 3

ive starrred the f words cos i dont want 2 make this fic m and 2 make sure the stupid ff mods dont delete my story again!11

* * *

Chapter 3

AN: Ok a bunch of clowns have flamed my story again! Also again I didn't have much time to write a lot cos' I was busy again.

 _ **Nov 8th 2010**_

Reef was with me today and all my friends were all together and I totally laughed as loud as I could to get the attention of stupid, nerdy, Marlin sitting on his own at lunchbreak, I mean, imagine sitting on your own at lunch? It would b so,o,o,o embarrassing, well I've got so many friends that if 1 or 2 of my friends are away that means I don't get to sit on my own and super cool Reef and his brillo friends.

After school I went home and my mom gave me $50 so I inboxed my friends and we're all going into the city to buy loads of stuff. Also they've got the new Armani Code perfume in town in some designer shop. It said that "Do you have the code?" and I'm like totally buying it! When I bought it, I smelt it and it smelt of bemusing wild roses, Jamaican ginger, vanilla and cinnamons.

Also we met Reef in town too and he bought me a ladies medallion ring for nothing. I put it on for school and my perfume the next day and everyone said that it smelt gorgeous and they where so jealous because I can afford Armani and they can't.

"Pearl, why do you have Armani perfume?" she demanded at me

"F*ck off Angie!" I said "It's cos I can afford it and you suck!"

"Pfft! whatever!" she moaned inappropriately and stormed off with her stupid girl gang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Quit your stupid moaning. This is my story an I'll right it how I want to ok? So stop flaming it

 _ **Nov 11th**_ _ **2010**_

Today, the stupid maths teacher gave me a detention for half an hour for answering back! That is like so,o,o,o rude like who wants to be nerd teaching and knowing everything about science? Well, nerdy, geeky, Mr know it all gets 100% about all the time in every lesson (I was talking about nerdy marlin!).

Also this new girl called Coral, she's a clown fish too (AN: she's the mum who dies at the start of finding nemo if you didn't know) and she looks like a nerd too cos she holds her books to herself like Marlin!

Guess what!? Corral has become friends with…you really don't want to know this BUT CORRAL Became friends with….MARLINS! He is like so stupid and I saw them in lesson while I was taking my hoops out of my ears cos' some lame teacher said I had to otherwise I get detention & they were sitting together and they were sharing their work! That's like soo stupid! Who'd want to share their work with each other?

I like totally love Reef cos Angie, the stupid annoying show-off who thinks she's the big-fish (get it?) and thinks she's all great with her make-up and friends, after she suddenly jumped out from behind a wall suddenly and gave me a fright cos of her ugly face.

"OMFG!" Angie what the !" I yelled in her ugly face

"yeah what the f*ck do you think your doing?" Roared Reeg

"WTF do you think you are?" Angie snapped back at me "God Pearl, you are such a douche, get a life! Get a house!" she screamed

"Don't speak to her like that or I'll bang you!" Reef shouted at the top of his lungs

"Go ahead then" Angie said

So Reef punched her in the face

It was so funny the fight between Angie and Reef because Reef pushed Angie on the floor an her stupid fake nails snapped and then she started moaning over it so I called her a whale and Reef called her a fat tangerine cos she puts on too much fake tan.

There was also a black line across her face and she was so dumb she didn't even notice it also she did a that dumb walk she always does when she does that dumb walk (seriously she is such a loser!)

Later on, I realised that Today, Angie, that stupid douche, got a better mascara than me, I so couldn't believe it an that is like so,o,o,o cheeky, also, Tanya, she used to be in my group but! She went off into stupid Angi' s gang and there treating her all special and everything too.

Oh yeah, today this new girl came in today and her name is Crystal. And she is in my class and I went an talked to her and she's pretty cool person.

"Hey, what's up? My names Pearl" I asked her as I sat down

"Hi, I'm Crystal and nothing much is up, what about you?" she replied

"Oh I'm fine just annoyed that we got boring maths first lol" I said

"Not maths, I hate that subject " she said back

"Omg, me too, the teacher is a total jerk and well stupid" I told her "Also keep away from that fat loser Angie, she isn't a nice fish to hang with" I warned

"Um, Ok then" Crystal giggled

We laughed for a while and discussed our favourite things and it turns out we have loads in common. Anyway the shell (get it? Instead of bell I wrote shell) rang an we headed off to shit maths.

When I went to maths I saw stupid geeky, nerdy Marlin and Corral who are nerds. They are so nerds. I didn't sit in my usual seat I went and sat next to Crystal to be a nice person as she was new. But then the dumb idiot maths teacher started shooting at me to get back in my seat.

"PEARL! GET IN YOUR DAMN SEAT NOW YOU FOOLISH IGNORAMUS WHO KNOWS NOTHING!"" he moaned

"Shut up you idiot!" I yelled back in the maths teachers face

"PEARL GET THA F*CK OUTTA MA CLASS NOW!" the teacher shouted right in my face

"Fine!" I said and casually swum out. Anyway I went down the corridor with Crystal and I messaged some of my friends to join us to hang out in the locker rooms until recess.


End file.
